(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders for cables and conduits.
(2) Prior Art
British Pat. Specification No. 1,379,543 discloses a holder for cables and conduits which comprises a carrier, having a base of plastics material and a series of open-ended clips formed integrally on one surface of the base. The carrier is secured directly to a wall or panel by means of a threaded connector which passes through an aperture in the central region of the carrier. As the connector is tightened, the base deforms to increase the grip exerted by the clips on the cables or conduits. In use it frequently occurs that the cables or conduits require adjustment before they are finally secured to the wall or panel; and this can only be achieved by a relatively cumbersome operation, in which the carrier is first loosely secured to the wall or panel, the connector being finally tightened after adjustment of the cables or conduits. Such a time-consuming operation is impracticable in line assembly production processes.